Who is Percy Jackson?
by thatbookygirl
Summary: It all starts with one question: Who is Percy Jackson? Told from Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy's POV
1. Chapter 1

Who is Percy Jackson?

In Piper's defense, it was a good question. All of Camp Half-Blood only seemed to be depressed about his disappearance. She was starting to doubt he really actually DID something, and that the Camp was only depressed and sad about his disappearance. Piper wandered into Chiron's office. Chiron, though, was not there. Piper decided to just wander about. Behind his desk, there was a pin board with pictures she never really payed any attention to. She got a closer look at them.

There was one with Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and a black-haired, sea green eyed boy. Another was Grover, Annabeth, and the same boy from the other picture. Nearly all the pictures had the same boy in them, so Piper figured he must of been important.

Then she was the picture that made her stop and stare. The same boy from the pictures above, was kissing Annabeth, more specifically, underwater. ' Might as well as ask Annabeth about it,' Piper thought, took down the photo, and stuffed it into her pocket.

Piper found Annabeth at the arena, obviously. She was resting, her face slightly pink, her messy ponytail even messier. "Hey Annabeth," Piper said." Oh, hey Piper. What's up?" she responded. "Olympus is up," joked Piper, and Annabeth gave a small smile."Anyways," Piper continued. "I saw this picture in Chiron's office. Wassap?" Piper took the photo out and showed it to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled real big."NO way!" she exclaimed."How did the Stoll's do this?!" Piper had never seen her friend more excited, but Annabeth had a twinge of sadness in her eyes."Who is he?" Piper gave her a small,sad smile."That's my boyfriend. Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper let that sink in.

'_Percy Jackson?_' Piper thought. She suddenly wasn't so sure he wasn't important; in fact, he seemed hella important. "Well, he's obviously important," Piper said. "What did he do?"

Annabeth laughed, wich was okay to Piper because she never seemed to even be _happy_ anymore. "I think the question is, what hasn't he done? He's the reason most of those younger campers are here. He's also the reason why _I'm_ still here, and why you and Leo are here."

That didn't really answer her question, but Piper got a feeling and it was sort of like a _I-really-like-my-body-please-don't-hurt-me_ feeling. "How?" she asked. Annabeth smiled. "I couldn't possibly tell you all in one day. I'll tell yo-" she was cut short my the conch, singnaling Dinner. Piper's spirits went down. "Tell me later, okay?" Piper asked. "Tomorow," Annabeh promised.

"What's up, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked, purposely using that annoying nickname Piper hated. "Will you stop calling me that?" she snapped. Leo grinned. "Nah, I don't think I will," he said. Piper muttered some unkind things about Repair Boys and sat down next to Jason. Jason wrapped his arms around Piper's waist. "But really, what's up?" Jason asked. Leo leaned forward. She sighed, defeated. "I got a few leads on who Percy Jackson really is," she said. Leo's eyes widened.

Of course he's heard all the chat about the famous Son of Poseidon. Who hadn't? He'd been at the explosion that killed Charles Beckendorf, Cabin 9's ex-ex Cabin Leader. He'd gotten the Golden Fleece, wich resulted in Jason's hot sister, Thalia, to come back to life. He was the reason they won the Titan War. He was Annabeth's boyfriend. He was really hot. Hey, that was the Aphrodite Cabin's words, not his!

"What did you find out?" Leo asked eagerly. Jason smiled and Piper rolled her eyes at his eagerness. "Well," Piper said. "How crazy would it sound if I told you he's the reason you and I are here?"

The answer was, _**very**_.

I'd like to thank

**BiggestFangirlEver**

for reviewing

**ArcusIgnium**

**Just-AWESOME-old-me**

**Zarathos' Chain**

**brinney**

**tommac12**

for favoriteing

**Dud3inator**

**Eaglesblack14**

**KendraSorenson**

**PixelUp**

**maddymoop**

**ArcusIgnium (again)**

**Zarathos' chain (again)**

**tommac12 (again)**

for following :)

It means alot since it's mt first fanfic so thanks a schist ton!

Chappy 3 will either be uploaded today or tomorow

Review what you think! Flames welcome but would rather not have :)


	3. Chapter 3

The person who was the most surprised by Leo's reaction was probably Leo himself.

To put it generally, he sprung up from his seat, demanded why Percy Jackson wasn't a god, then ran around all Camp Half Blood, screaming "OH THAT THE LORDS!" at the top of his lungs. After Piper charmspoke him into sitting down, Leo eagerly asked how. Piper, however, didn't know.

"I dunno," she admitted. "Annabeth's supposed to tell me today. You guys could come with me." she suggested. "Sure," Jason said, about 110 times calmer than Leo. Leo grinned. "Let's go now! I wanna know about The Little Merman!"

* * *

The trio made their way to Cabin 6. They knocked. "DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DO-" Leo started screaming, to be interrupted by a glaring Annabeth. "Yeah?" she inquired. "We want to know more about The Little Merman!" Leo said excitedly. Annabeth frowned. "You mean Percy?" "Same thing." She just rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she said. "The rest of my siblings are at archery but I had some work to do." Jason, Piper, and Leo stepped into the Cabin and over to Annabeth's bunk. Annabeth sat down at the edge of her bunk, and Piper, Leo, and Jason sat on the floor, so they resembled a Kindergarten classroom. "Guess I should start at our first quest," Annabeth began. "Hold one tight, this is a long one."

* * *

"The gods, according to Chiron, were about to enter war. Something was stolen, more specifically Zeus's Master Bolt. Chiron was just telling me about it when we heard a roar, unmistakably a monster. I was about to charge, but Chiron stopped me and pointed to something. It was the freaking Minotaur. And there was already a boy fighting it. "It was Percy, but right then I didn't know. I watched as he yanked off the Minotaur's horn, then using it to kill it. He slung the unconscious Grover on him, so that Grover was leaning on him. After a few minuets of stumbling around, crying and shouting for his mom, he collapsed.

"Time skip, and me, Grover, and Percy are on a bus, our quest for the Master Bolt already started-and the furies attack. 3 demon grannies. Percy gets the smart idea to blow up the bus, and he does, wich doesn't really help, considering we kill the furies before the bus blows up."

* * *

"Wait," Leo said. "Percy fought the MINOTAUR?" he all but yelled. Annabeth nodded. "Me and him were twelve. Grover was 26." Leo just looked more wonderstruck, but Piper motioned for Annabeth to continue.

* * *

"Anyways, we all venture into Medusa's lair, ignoring Grover's pleads for us to not go in. Percy comes up with some lie about us being homeless clowns-in-training, and 'Aunty M' as she called herself, gave us free food. She begged us to stay. We wouldn't and then she just pleaded for a picture... and I got it-it was Medusa. But, Percy's a Seaweed Brain and almost got us killed by agreeing to the picture. After slicing her head off, he very smartly sends it to the gods.

"We took a train to the St. Louis Arch. We all rode up, but then Grover and I got separated from Percy. We leave him alone for five minuets-but that's enough for Percy to battle two monsters, blow up an arch, and then jump off the arch, wich, by the way, was 360 feet in the air."

* * *

"AND HE SURVIVED?!" Leo exclaimed. "Nooooo," Annabeth and Jason said sarcastically in union. Leo's cheeks tinted with pink. "Just checking," he mumbled.

* * *

"Then we meet Ares. The jerk was on a date with Aphrodite," she started again, only to pause to look at Leo. "And he left his shield at the Waterpark their date was in, you know, cuz the coward was running away. We're sent to Waterland in Denver to get it back. Then, me and Percy embark on the journey of... The Thrill Ride of Love."

Annabeth paused.

Silence.

Then hysterical laughter.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there cuz I'm lazy. Haha no, it's because this was how it was supposed to be set up xD thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! :):):):)


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth was red from both embarrassment and laughter.

Here she was, a 16-year-old young lady, re telling her quest that happened 4 years ago, and was still embarrassed when she told about "The Thrill Ride o' Love"

Leo was clutching his stomach, taking gasps of air between laughs. Piper was draped across Jason, shaking of laughter. Jason's head was thrown back, and he was howling with laughter. Annabeth was embarassed at first, but as soon as Piper fell across Jason's lap, she lost it. It felt strange to smile and laugh-she probably hadn't smiled once, much less laugh, except for last night when Piper showed her that picture. It felt nice, but still strange.

After they had settled down, wich was approximately 15 minuets later, Annabeth continued. "Oh, gods... Anyways, Hephaestus had set up a trap to catch Ares and Aphrodite, and humiliate them in front of all Olympus-instead they got Percy and I, two twelve-year olds, one of wich was screaming her head off at the spiders. Good show. Anyways, Goat Superman came flying the rescue and saved our lives. We did get Ares' shield, wich was the good part. The bad part was... Ares got us a ride to Vegas. In a zoo truck."

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait." Leo said. All eyes went to him. "So, the 3 of you guys almost get killed getting his shield, and you prize is a ride to Vegas with smelly zoo animals?" he asked. Annabeth nodded. "That sounds about right. The animals were clearly not fed and looked in pretty bad shape. Did I mention that it reeked? Well, it did. Grover looked like he was going to karate chop the two driers nuts off." Some more hysterical laughter. After they settled down again, she continued.

* * *

"Anyways, in that zoo truck at night, I opened up to Percy about everything-well, mostly. I told him about life at home, something you shouldn't expect I'll tell you all that soon," she added, looking at the trio pointedly, specifically Jason. "Anyways, after Grover blesses the animals and let's them free into the streets of Las Vegas, we unintentionally check into the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It was the lait of the Lotus eaters, and once they give you their lotus flowers, you're stuck there forever. We managed to get out, but the problem was we were in there for 5 days. By then, we only had one day until June 21, the summer solstice, our deadline. I hailed a taxi, and he took us to Santa Monica Pier in about 3 hours"

"Woah, wait," Leo interrupted. "Yes?" Annabeth asked, annoyed. "Um, I'm not very good at geography, but Vegas is WAY more that 3 hours from L.A. How'd you get there so fast?" he asked. Annabeth laughed a little. "Our Casino cards never ran out of money, so I told the guy to swipe it. The infinity sign came up, and I told him if we got there fast, he could keep the change. We went 95 miles per hour, no less, way more."

"Anyways, once we got to Santa Monica Pier, we went into Procrustes, or Crusty's, lair. Grover and I almost got stretched to death before Percy managed to tie and stretch Crusty too, and set Grover and I free. Once we got out, Percy announced that the Underworld was a block away. Yipee."

* * *

"Stretched to death?" Piper inquired. "Yeah, Crusty got us to lay in a waterbed, wich was what he 'sold' to get victims, and "Ergo!", snap, and bound. And then stretched until our bones cracked and we became 6 feet tall. Not fun." Annabeth explained. Piper seemed to pale a tiny bit, then nodded, motioning her to continue.

* * *

After bribing Charon into letting us across the lake, putting my obedience school skills to use and getting Grover not pulled into Tartarus, we got to Hades' palace. The Master Bolt had appeared in Percy's backpack, but he didn't know. So, naturally, he unzipped the thing, and there it was. Then, of course, he had 3 pearls a naiad had given him. Persephone's visitors used them to get in and out of the Underworld.

"Hades had taken his mom, too. There was 4 of us, but only 3 pearls. Hades tried to convince Percy to sacrifice himself, and Grover and I were expecting him to. But he didn't. All three of us stomped on a pearl and got the hell outta hell.

"When we popped back up on the beach, Ares was there. Obviously Percy was smarter than what I gave him credit for, and figured out Ares had charmed the backpack, and that he had stolen th bolt. It was unlikely, but really the only explanation. So then, Percy does the smart thing: He battles the God of War."

* * *

"He lost, didn't he?" Jason asked, nodding his head, as if imaging his embarrassment, but Annabeth only laughed hysterically. "Lose?!" she exclaimed, obviously perplexed he would think that. "Are you kidding me? He totally whooped Ares' butt!" Jason looked a little mad that this new guy had fought the war God and won, yet he hadn't.

* * *

"Anyways, after Ares got his butt whooped, he flashed out, leaving Hades' missing Helm of Darkness, too. The three furies just happened to be flying by, and Percy tossed the helm to them, sending a message to Hades that he hadn't stole the bolt or his helm. We ogt interviewed for the L.A. news, then we took off on a plane to Manhattan. When we got there, Percy told Grover and I to head on to Camp to tell Chiron the truth. "I don't know exactly what happened on Olympus, but the only thing that really mattered was that he returned the Lightning Bolt to Zeus. He came back to Camp Half Blood for the rest of the summer, and it was just at the end when we found out who had really stolen Zeus' Master Bolt. I-It was a close friend...Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes."

Annabeth cursed herself for stuttering, and it didn't help that she was tearing up. The trio looked at her worriedly. "You okay, Annabeth?" Piper asked, her voice soft. Annabeth sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, uh," she said. "Perfectly fine." She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Um, so anyways, Luke sent a Pit scorpion after Percy, he got hurt,and Luke got away. And that is the end of his first adventure out of five." "Well, what are the rest?" Leo asked, eagerly. Just then, Annabeth's siblings walked into the Cabin. Leo deflated. "I'll tell you guys his second adventure tomorrow." Annabeth promised.

* * *

** Chappy Five to be up tomorrow, I hope!**


	5. APOLOGY

**_I AM SO SORRY!_**

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TERRIBLE I FEEL. I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE UP AN EXCUSE. YELL AT ME, CURSE AT ME, BUT I'M STILL VERY, VERY SORRY! TO FUEL THE FIRE, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED. IT WILL PROBABLY BE RE-WRITTEN AND RE-UPLOADED SOON. ONCE IT IS REWRITTEN, THE NEW, BETTER VERSION WILL BE POSTED AND THIS WILL BE DELETED ONCE THE NEW VERSION HAS ALL 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY._

_AGAIN, I AM SUPER SORRY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, IF YOU CHOOSE TO STICK AROUND,_

_thatbookygirl_

* * *

_I'm deeply sorry if you were still waiting for an update. You can follow me (not the story, but me, my profile) and you'll be notified when the newer and better version is published._


	6. Apology: The Sequel

**Hey guys.**

**I know I said I would be rewriting Who Is Percy Jackson?. But I can't.**

**I sat down, opened a new document, and it just wasn't there.**

**I will not delete it. It's my pride and joy. I cried when I got 30 it has over 6.5K+ views, over 20 favorites, and almost 20 reviews. So, I'll be keeping it.**

**I hope you understand. Yell at me all you want. Quite frankly, your words won't affect me, and it won't make me want to write this again. I will be publishing new stories, though, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Until next time,**

_thatbookygirl_


End file.
